


Get Your Ass in Bed Antonio

by decsdumb



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Slice of Life, insomniac race, only fluff, sleepy spot, theyre cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decsdumb/pseuds/decsdumb
Summary: I have chronic insomnia and I like to force my shit onto my favorite characters so here's a fic about race being a dumb insomniac and spot just wanting to cuddle his man.





	Get Your Ass in Bed Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write the newsies accent so I'm sorry in advance.

 

3:43am

Race was sat at his desk with heavy bags under his eyes,. He was casually scrolling through Tumblr because at this point he's gone through Instagram 4 times and even checked Facebook which is just tragic, so, now he's decided Tumblr is the only place where people are still posting. He took his meds about 9 hours ago and he got tired around 8 but, he still had work to do so it wasn't like he could just go to sleep! Sure, he didn't do the work, but nevertheless, the tiredness passed and now he's awake as ever. His boyfriend, Spot, was out cold in their bed, understandably so considering they had classes that morning but Race was still up and still being unproductive. His thought process was, as long as he's awake, there's a possibility he could get stuff done. Once he lays down, Spot's going to attach himself to him and by then, there's no point in even trying to get up if he becomes motivated. Spot's a strong dude. Speaking of his boyfriend, there was a loud groan that came from the other side of the room.

"Racetrack, sweetheart," Spot slurred his speech, he obviously just woke up and wasn't pleased to see the bed was still cold beside him. "get over 'ere."

"I have a project that was due last week." He knew that was a terrible excuse but he was truthful, at least. He did have a week late project, he just wasn't doing it, which Spot pointedly noticed.

"Yeah? ya' doin' it on ya' phone?" 

"Maybe so." Race wasn't getting out of this one.

"Mhm, right, lemme see."

"Uh... see, 'bout that I jus' dunno if ya' should. I mean, ya' just woke up, wouldn't wan' ya' ta hurt ya' eyes. Bright screen n' all" 

"Race, honey, love of my life, get in bed. We're going to sleep." Spot had one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead, obviously fed up with Race and his bullshit. 

“I haveta do this math homework!”

“Thoughtcha was doin’ a project, yous a good multitasker, doll!” 

Race was caught in his own lies which is extremely disappointing, he’s a great liar! He’s decided he’s going to blame his devasting sleep deprivation. 

“Ugh, ok fine, I’m not working, but I’m not tired. Just go back to sleep, I’ll join you in a bit.”

“Uh huh, you said that 4 hours ago, we’re going to bed now.” Spot was becoming more and more exasperated as the conversation continued. 

“I really can’t, I’m busy!”

“Tumblr can wait for the morning, Tony”

“Spotty, please?”

“Get your ass in bed, Antonio.”

Shit. Full name? That only comes out when he's either gonna get fucked or when Spot has reached his limit with Race. He has a feeling he’s not getting fucked, but he’s definitely gonna be fucked if he doesn’t comply. 

“Alright alright, ya’ bossy prick” Race said, raising his hands in surrender.”

“I ain’t bossy, I’s carin’, at the moment, I care about my boyfriend’s sleepin’ schedule an’ more importantly, me having my warm boyfriend to cuddle.”

"Okay, fair enough.” He said, smiling fondly at his tiny, angry man as he crawled under the covers and into Spot’s arms.

“I love ya’ Tony.”

“Love ya’ too Spotty.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! leave kudos n shit thx bb <3


End file.
